Dernière amour
by ptitcube.monster
Summary: Mirajane, princesse du royaume de fiore et futur reine, doit de marier avec un prince pour assurer le règne de sa famille. Cependant, son cœur bat pour un autre. Saurât-elle sacrifier son unique amour pour sa famille? Paf! New Crack! StingXMirajane.


Dernière amour.

''-Tu ne veux pas de cette vie ?

Alors, fuis !''

La jeune vie se réveilla dans son lit, haletante.

Cette voix, venait-elle de son rêve ?

Peu importe ! De toute façon, elle ne pouvait fuir. Elle devait accepter son destin. Pour son royaume, pour son frère mais surtout, pour sa jeune sœur Lisana.

Elle allait endurer cet enfer, pour qu'Elle n'ait pas à le vivre Elle.

Bientôt, pour le jour de son dix-huitième anniversaire, l'ainée de la famille royale, Mirajane, épouserait le roi du pays d'à côté.

Epouser ce gros porc, cela était une chose, mais cela passait encor.

Elle était courageuse. Des sacrifices, elle en avait l'habitude.

Ce qui l'effrayait vraiment, c'était la peur de le perdre Lui.

Après tant d'année passée ensemble, pourrait-elle vivre loin de celui qu'elle aimait tant ?

Certes, ce n'était qu'un crétin a qui on aurait échangé la totalité de son intelligence contre de l'arrogance, mais au fond, c'était vraiment un homme bon.

Pourquoi diable n'était-il que le fils d'un gorgerons et non celui d'un roi ?

C''est dans un soupir lasse que la princesse sortit de son doux matelas, prête à affronter cette dur journée qui s'offrait à elle.

Aujourd'hui, elle devait mettre fin à sa relation avec son amant. ''C'était pour le bien de tous !'' Se disait-elle, comme souvent lors de ses sacrifices.

Elle enleva son pyjama, ne laissant que ses sous-vêtements, enfila un peignoir pour cacher les parties mises à nus de son corps, puis rejoignit sa voisine de chambre, Lucy.

Elle, n'était pas de sang royal mais était la fille du duc Heartfilia, ce qui lui valait sa place au saint du château.

-LUCY ! Il Faut que tu me couvres !

-Encor ? Demanda la dites Lucy en se levant de sa chaise de bureau pour faire face à son ami.

-Oui, je sais ! C'est tout les jours depuis deux semaines. Mais j'aimerais en profiter avant que…que…Enfin tu vois, quoi.

-Oui je comprends. Tu peux compter sur moi pour te couvrir.

La jeune fille blonde était l'une des meilleures amies de la princesse, et l'une des rares personnes à être au courant de sa relation extérieur.

Elle savait tenir sa langue et pouvais aussi conseiller son amie pour sa relation, ayant elle-même était dans cette situation autre fois.

-Mais il me faut d'autre vêtement aussi !

-Ah, oui, suis-je bête.

Elle ouvrit un placard dissimulé sur le côté de son armoire, et en sortit un sweatch-short à capuche noir ainsi qu'un pantalon de même couleur qu'elle lui tendit.

-Tiens, fait attention.

La blanche acquiesça, enfila ses nouveaux vêtements puis sortit discrètement du château, par la derrière qui était beaucoup moins gardé.

-Et vous ? L'interpella un garde à la sortit du château.

-Qui ? Moi ? Demandât-elle en prenant une voix grave tout en se retournant.

-Oui, vous. Qui d'autre ?

Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici0

-N-normal, je ne suis qu'un banal fermier.

-Et que faites-vous tout seul ?

Ne devriez-vous pas plutôt travailler dans vos champs ?

-Si, bien sûr. D'ailleurs j'y retourne.

-Vous, n'avez pas répondu à ma première question. Que faisiez-vous, ici tout seul ?

-Je…Je venais régler ma dette envers l'une des servantes. Mais je dois me dépêcher, je dois traire mes vaches. Dons si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, je m'en vais.

-Oui, bien sûr monsieur. Bonne journée.

-De…De même.

Une fois hors d'atteinte, elle enleva sa capuche en soupirant de soulagement. Elle avait bien crut être découverte.

-QUI SUIIIIIIIIS-JE ? Demandât-elle en cachant de ses mains les yeux d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds cendré dans la forgerie.

-La vilaine ! Répondit ce même jeune homme en retirant les mains de ses yeux, avant de se retourner vers ''la vilaine'' et de l'embrasser tendrement.

-C'est pas juste ! C'était trop facile ! Comment tu sais quand c'est moi ?

-De si douce main, à qui d'autre pourrait-elle appartenir ?

Il déposa un nouveau baisé sur ses lèvres.

-Non, je rigole. C'est parce que t'es la seul à me le faire.

Il rigola de sa bêtise, pendant qu'elle le frappait au torse.

Il attrapa soudain les frêle poigné de son amante puis l'embrassa, tout aussi tendrement que la première fois.

Il la prit pas la main et l'emmena jusqu'à sa maison, où il recommença à l'embrasser tout en la déshabillant.

-Sting ! Protestât-elle entre deux baisé.

-Hum ?

-J'ai pas envie de faire ça. Pas aujourd'hui.

-Quoi ?! Mais je pensais que tu aimais bien, moi.

-Nuance, TOI tu aimes bien.

-Ose me dire que tu n'aimes pas ! Lui susurrât-il sensuellement à l'oreille.

-STING ! Protestât de nouveau la jeune femme en rougissant.

-Ok, ok, j'arrête.

Alors dis-moi, qu'est que tu veux faire d'autre ?

- Je…je ne sais pas. Que voudrais-tu faire si disons que…Que c'était la dernière fois que l'on se voyait ?

-Alors là, j'en profiterais pour te faire l'amour comme jamais !

-STING ! Tu ne peux pas être sérieux deux minutes ?

-Oh mais je ne plaisante pas ! C'est réellement ce que je ferais !

Elle le frappa à nouveaux, rouge pivoine pendant que lui riait.

Peut-être que oui, en deux mots il arrivait à vous faire envie à des pulsions très peu catholique, mais niveau romantisme, zéro.

-Et toi alors, que ferais-tu si l'on se voyait pour la dernière fois ?

Elle baissa les yeux un peu honteuse. S'il savait qu'aujourd'hui serait véritablement leur dernier jour.

- Je ne sais pas mais là, j'ai envie de profiter.

Et si l'on faisait une balade en amoureux ?

-Profiter ? Avec une balade en amoureux ? Tu parles.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses fines joues, vexé que son idée ne plaise pas.

-Mais si, je plaisantais juste. Oï oï, ne pleure pas !

Et c'est ainsi que tout deux se promenèrent, tel deux amoureux.

En les croisant, les passants les saluaient, les enviant de leur amour si simple.

Mais au fond, cela attristait encor plus la jeune femme.

Ils ne penseraient pas tout cela s'ils savaient de quelle famille elle était issu, et que dans deux semaines, elle serait marié à un autre.

Mais comme à son habitude, elle leur souriait, les remerciant de leur compliment.

Elle était comme ça, à ne jamais montrer ce dont elle ressentait vraiment. Elle ne se contentait que de refléter l'image dont il voulait avoir de la jeune fille.

Mais Sting était l'une des rares personnes avec qui elle pouvait être réellement ce qu'elle était, et c'était pour cette raison aussi qu'elle l'aimait, d'un amour plus que fou.

Il continuèrent ainsi leur balades, mains dans la main, en riant de tout et d'un rien.

Au bout d'un moment, en pensant devant un cordonnier, le jeune homme acheta a la jeune fille –contre son gré- un jolie petit bracelet de cuir, qu'il lui passa à son poigné.

-C'est gentil mais…fallait pas. Le remerciât-elle touché.

-Tu devrais me remercier au lieu de rouspéter. Rallât-il légèrement boudeur.

-Mais…mais…

Il arqua un sourcil.

-Mais

Alors que les larmes montait aux yeux de la blanche, elle se jeta sur les lèvres de son amant pour l'embrasser dans un baisé rempli de désir et de fougue0

-Sting ? Demandât-elle d'une petite voix en se cachant contre le torse du garçon.

-Hum ?

-Faisons-le !

-Pardon ? Demandât-il incertain de se qu'il avait entendu.

Tu...Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

-Non, je vois. Assurât-il faussement innocent.

-Sting !

-Olala toi, je t'ai jamais entendu dire autant mon prénom en une seul journée.

-C'est parce que je l'aime bien. Chuchotât-elle tristement.

-Jane, est-ce que ça va ?

Et la, elle fondit en larme dans ses bras.

- Oï, oï, ne pleure pas. Je…Je…

Il la regarda tout en soupirant.

-Bon ok.

Je voulais attendre encor un peu mais puisque tu m'en laisse pas le choix.

Il se mot à genoux devant-elle, posa une main dans ses cheveux pour les recoiffer, et sortit une petit boite de sa poche.

-Ne me dis pas…

-Et si. Mademoiselle Jane Mira, voulez devenir la femme du grand, fort et séduisant Sting Eucliffe ?

La jeune femme, ému, se jeta d'abord au cou de son prétendant, avant de réaliser dans quelle situation elle se trouvait. Alors, elle recula plus effondré encor.

-C'est trop tôt, c'est ça ?

Putain je savais que j'aurais dut attendre ! Non mais quelle abrutie !

-Non. Ça n'a rien à voir.

Elle retenue ses sanglots difficilement.

-J'aurais vraiment aimé mais…mais…Je t'ai mentis, et ceux depuis le début.

-Attends ! D'abord, mettons les choses au clair.

Tu sais, je m'en fiche que tu sois née dans une famille extrêmement pauvre –ou même si tu n'as pas du tout de famille, on se débrouillera. Quelques soit sur ceux que tu m'as mentis, je t'accepterais telle que tu es. Ok ?

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire devant le visage sérieux et paniqué du jeune homme0 C'était plutôt rare chez lui de voir un petit moment de faiblesse.

-Non, je ne suis pas pauvre. Je suis riche.

-Pardon ? Demandât-il incertain de ce qu'il ait entendu.

-Je…Je suis riche, et je dois assurer le futur de ma famille0 Dans deux semaines, je serais marié, à un homme toute aussi riche.

Il cacha son visage dans ces cheveux.

-Alors comme ça, derrière mon dos tu te tapes un bourge ? Crachât-il méchamment, les yeux rouges d'énervement.

-Mais non, bien sur que non.

Tu es le seul que j'aime.

Alors pourquoi tu l'épouses ? Demandât-il sur le même thon que précédemment.

-Parce que l'on ne m'en laisse pas le choix. Je ne le connais même pas.

-Alors enfuis-toi. Je quitterais cette vis pour toi, pour nous.

-Mais tu ne comprends donc pas ? Je ne peux pas.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai un frère et une sœur, et je ne veux pas leur briser leur vie pour la mienne.

-Et tu les laisses briser la tienne pour la leur ?

Et à la mienne, TU Y AS PENSÉ?

-Beaucoup d'autre gens compte sur ceux mariage.

-OUI ET BIEN MOI, JE COMPTE SUR LE NOTRE !

-Ne complique pas les choses.

Je t'en pris, c'est assez difficile comme ça.

Il encastra violament son poing contre un arbre, y laissant ainsi qu'une marque de sang.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on est sensé faire, maintenant. Ce dire au revoir, comme de pauvre connaissance ? Faire comme si ces deux ans n'avait jamais existé ? C'EST ÇA CE QUE TU VEUX ?

Il encastra de nouveau son poing contre l'arbre, faisant saigner ses phalanges plus fort encor.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Mais que veux-tu qu'on fasse d'autre ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit : Enfuis-toi avec moi !

-JE TE SAVAIS STUPIDE MAIS PAS A CE POING LA ! Criât-elle en haussant le thon pour la première fois.

Elle fit demi-tour, prête à partir en courant.

Mais alors, une passion sur son bras la retenu et sur son bras, elle put sentir du sang courir en abondance le long de son poigné.

-S-STING ! T-tu saignes. BEAUCOUP ! Criât-elle en se retournant vers le garçon.

-Si tu veux vraiment m'abandonner comme ça, très bien.

Mai dis-moi au moins qui était réellement celle que j'aimais.

Il la retenait toujours fermement, le visage caché derrière ces cheveux.

-Très bien, je te dirais tout.

Mais d'abord, il faut que l'on rentre chez toi, je soigne rais ta main.

-Attention, ça risque de piquet !

-Ch'uis pas une mauviAAAAAAÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏEEEEEEEE !

-Je t'avais prévenu. Souria la jeune femme.

-Sadique va !

Elle rit tendrement.

-Dit moi, que veux-tu savoir à mon sujet ?

-Et bien, commençons pas le commencement.

Jane, est-ce vraiment ton prénom ?

-Non. Et mon nom n'est pas non plus Mira.

En réalité je m'appelle…Mirajane ! Fit-elle fière d'elle.

-Plus original niveaux fausse identité tu meurs.

-M-mais…

-NE PLEURE PAS POUR ÇA !

Tout deux reprirent leur calme.

-De quelle famille es-tu ?

-Celle des Strauss.

-T-tu veux dire…Celle du roi et de la reine ? Demandât-il outré.

-Oui. Je suis l'ainé des Strauss.

-Je…Je vois.

Mais de tout ces détaille je m'en fiche pas mal, peu m'importe.

Cependant, il y a une chose dont je veux vraiment savoir la vérité.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-M'aimais-tu réellement ?

-J-je…

Il lui tourna la tête face à son visage, de sorte à ce qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Réponds-moi honnêtement.

-Oui. Plus que tout ! Confiât-il dans un soupir.

Il la fit pivoter sur son lit, de sorte à se retrouver au dessus d'elle.

Il leva le haut de la jeune femme à l'aide de sa main bandé, et déposa de nombreux baisés dans sa nuque, jusqu'à redescendre sur son ventre.

-Alors, Mademoiselle Mirajane Strauss, voudriez-vous vous offrir à moi pour la dernière fois ?

-Oui ! Affirmât-elle tout en retirant le pantalon du garçon.


End file.
